Walk to the Side
by The Hero Within
Summary: Short story I wrote on a whim, James has nothing going on in his life, and realizes no one else does to.


Walk to the Side

Cold. Cold was the first thought that came to mind. The slick rain falling along my flesh and pooling into my clenched fists. This was my eternal torment, my Hades. The rain seemed to harass me, bringing no comfort as the cool wetness washed away the actions of the past. My name is James and this is my story.

The personage that I inhabit is around six feet, two inches, I think. I guess you could describe me as uncouth and apathetic, or a giant punk for those of you that haven't studied the english language. Like I said my name is James, or Jameson to my friends, which is starting to shrink daily. It seems that people don't enjoy my special brand of humor that was concocted through years of passing the time with my father's navy buddies. My few friends that i spend time with on a daily basis are the more frowned upon members of society. Containing hordes of Weeaboos, Anarchists, and film snobs, we wage war against all that is boring and unjust in this world. But enough of that, currently I seem to be embarking on a journey to pick up my mother's lottery tickets and a gallon of milk from the local gas station. Walking down the sidewalk I keep a mental note on how many steps I take that go off the sidewalk. I have a theory that if you go your entire life without going off the tracks you'll go mad with order and burn down a cement mixing facility, and I don't want to put those people out of work so I maintain a good three step to the side policy. Walking past all these new housing blocks, that no one in their right mind would buy, I can't help but think of one of my good friends named Jerry. It seems his family was mad enough to not only buy, but invest in these housing blocks. So Jerry was uprooted from his cushy life in Cali and he was sent here to live in the boonies. But I can't fault the guy for getting stuck with the most unintelligent family this side of the galaxy, but I can make fun of it rigorously. After retrieving the sacred powerball and 2% I wasn't really in the mood for any other form of interaction with the outside world. When your hobbies include video games and singing as loud as possible in the shower, you don't get out much. Which reminds me of another friend of mine, actually my best friend. The guys name is Ryan and he is the exact opposite of me in almost every way. I like punk, he likes country. I like comics, he hates comics. I like video games, he likes being bad at video games. But for some unknown reason we get along really well, hell you could call us brothers. Maybe it's because we never run out of things to make fun of eachother about. So after booting up the playstation and directly assaulting my eyes with a vast array of games I decided that maybe it wouldn't hurt to hang with the rat pack (that's what i call my group of friends, Jerry is Sammy Davis). The phone rang about eight or so times before Ryan finally picked up. "Hey! What's up man?" the slurred speech left his mouth in the familiar intoxicated drabble. "Nothing much, just wondering if maybe you wanted to get the rat pack together, hang out or something." It sounded unconfident leaving my mouth. "Wha..." he paused, contemplating what i said as if i had stumped him with some great egyptian riddle. "Oh! sorry man" finally grasping the question "I'm just sampling some serious wares, if you catch my drift." I did. "I do." The disappointment in my voice was hard to mask, I didn't know what i was disappointed about. The fact that he couldn't hang with me or the fact that he was blasted. "Alright, i'll see you later man." he hung up with a definitive click. I tried Jerry after that, he usually isn't busy. The phone rang twice then went straight to voicemail. I received a text soon afterward, "Srry at a prmer for the nwest Kubrick film." Damn Kubrick. I laid in my bed for a long time after that wondering what to do. I had a choice between the two and too be honest i didn't care for either side. Jerry would go full snob on me and Ryan would try to get me blasted and i'd rather pass on that. The rain fell hard. I decided on a walk. Making sure to keep both feet on the pavement.


End file.
